Flower Girl
by animeninjaNIPPON
Summary: Sora reflects on her love life, past and present. All she wanted was love, what she got was pity...until now. [SoraXKoushiro]


By animeninjaNIPPON

Hmm, now this is indeed bizarre: not only do I not like Sora Takenouchi, but I would never condone some of the pairings featured in this little story of mine. The main pairing is somewhat random – it was either Koushiro or Joe. I went with the former because he seemed like a more likely candidate. I wrote this story a long time ago when I was mad at my boyfriend for treating me like a pity date, and now I post it because I need to post something to show that I'm not dead.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon or its characters. If I did…heh heh heh… And sorry if this is OOC, I haven't seen Digimon in a while. And like I said, I'm no Sora fan.

* * *

_Let me start off by saying, I'm not some creature to be comforted._

_Sure, growing up, I had quite a few problems with my mother. I felt like home wasn't exactly that all the time. But honestly, I wasn't tormented by it. I had soccer, and friends, especially Piyomon. And now I have Koushiro._

_Let me tell you, you really can't tell if a man is honest by the way he kisses. I learned that about Yamato. But before him, there was Taichi – we'd been friends since…forever. We started really spending time together the summer we were twelve – a year or two after we met our Digimon friends. And we were together, I don't know how long, but it seems like a great amount of time. Then I asked him if he loved me, and he replied, "Sora, I care about you. I know things can be difficult with your mom sometimes, and I figured you just needed some affection from time to time…"_

_Looking back, I don't know what I ever saw in Yamato – sure he was good-looking, but I think I really only went with him because he was Taichi's best friend. We got along well, though, in the beginning, and we were even married for a time, but that's gone. He only did it to "rescue" me from my heartache, but said heartache only increased threefold when he truly fell in love for the first time – with Mimi Tachikawa. I told him he could take everything of ours for himself; all I wanted was my dignity back._

_Then, at thirty-five years old, I was reacquainted with Koushiro Izumi. As with the others, he and I were childhood friends, but there was something different about him… Over several meetings and countless glasses of Oolong tea, I began to notice that he was never too interested in looking for romance, what with his business and all. Even when we were teens, he found more interest in his laptop computer than in the blossoming schoolgirls around him._

_Ironically, we fell in love._

_This time, I know our relationship is genuine – I can tell by the way he holds me. When we're engaged in a passionate embrace, perhaps on the sofa in front of the fireplace in his house, he won't lift me up above him just because he feels obligated to give me power. Instead, he hovers slightly above me, and the way he dominates me is far more comforting than any false love affair._

_And when I do face difficulties in my life, he, being logical and intellectual, will find a rational and relevant way to sort them out (rather than assuming a bout of hormone-driven ecstasy will solve my problems for good like my other beaus did)._

_This is what I want. Now, things are as they should be. I know that he's not humoring me like the others did, because he never would have thought to give me pity love. He wants me body, mind, and soul – as he caresses me, he breathlessly informs me that we were meant to be, quietly confesses that he's enjoying me far too much to be unselfish…and all the while, I pull him closer. _

_I reiterate, Sora Takenouchi is not one to be pitied. I refuse to be treated like a fragile doll, or an unstable little girl. I have my friends, I have a new love, and I still have my flower shop. _

_To Taichi and Yamato, I was a poor little flower girl who needed to be hugged and kissed in order to survive the heat of the unforgiving sun._

_I pity them._

The End


End file.
